fanowska_krol_lewfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lwy Burzowe
Rzadka, ale nie legendarna lasa lwów zamieszkująca Europę, Afrykę i Amerykę Południową, rzadziej Azję. Zamieszkują zalesione tereny górskie bądź skaliste wyżyny. Wygląd: Częste cechy wyglądu * płowe/bardzo jasno brązowe futro-to rozpoznawcza cecha samców. Nieco rzadziej występują odcienie ciemnego brązu bądź rudości. * Szare futro-cecha lwic. Często ich sierść różni się jedynie odcieniem, ale barwa pozostaje wciąż ta sama. * dłuższa sierść na łokciach-niekoniecznie tego samego koloru, co grzywa. około 90% populacji posiada tę narośl. * ,,Znamiona"-większość lwiątek rodzi się z ciemną plamą na ramieniu, grzbiecie lub w okolicach ucha, która przybiera różne kształty, np.odcisku łapy, liścia, serca, kości. * Gładkie, niezbyt grube grzywy-jest to cecha nieprzypadkowa, gdyż posiadanie zbyt grubego włosia, jak u Mufasy, spowalniałoby poruszanie się w trudnym terenie, w jakim przyszło żyć tej rasie. Rzadkie cechy wyglądu * Pręgi-pojawiają się tylko czasem, w dodatku wyłącznie u samic, na barkach, szyi i ogonie. Z wiekiem i tak zanikają. Stada Mimo, że spotyka się lwy tej rasy jako samotników, to zdecydowanie częściej łączą się z jakimś stadem. Największe stada żyją w Ameryce Południowej i jest ich razem pięć. Każde ma swoje tradycje i obyczaje. Stado Wysokich Traw Stado Wysokich Traw to przede wszystkim miłośnicy łowiectwa i polowań. Kochają uganiać się za zwierzyną, praktykować nowe techniki tropienia i w końcu chwalić się tym, co udało im się złapać. Są marzycielami i optymistami, ale bywają złośliwi i mają zapędy do oszust i nieczystej gry, a brawura i zamiłowanie do przygód też nie pomaga. Żyją na bardziej zalesionych pagórkach bądź szczytach, które porastają drzewa-byle nie na gołych skałach. ciekawostka: Nazwa stada pochodzi od faktu, że przodkowie pierwszego lidera zamieszkiwali sawannę, jak zwykłe lwy. Stado Parzących Piasków Honorowi i lojalni wojownicy, twardo stąpający po ziemi, gotowi na wszystko, aby zapewnić przetrwanie tym, do których są przywiązani. Są wytrwali, skłonni do poświęceń i bardzo cenią sobie szczerość, ale nie bezczelność. Niestety, Parzące Piaski charakteryzują się też skłonnością do tyraństwa, łakomstwa i okrucieństwa wobec małych lwiątek, które są pozostawiane praktycznie same sobie od pierwszych chwil życia. Stado to żyje najczęściej w skalistych, opuszczonych kotlinach, do których nikt nie zagląda. Stado Złotego Świtu Bardzo pokojowe stado, jedyne, które nie wyznaje tradycji Lodowych Oczu. Kochają naturę i monotonię, zajmują się przede wszystkim zielarstwem. Jedzą najczęściej padlinę. Wśród pozostałych stad uznawane za mięczaków. Poniekąd jest to prawda, ponieważ te lwy są naiwne i przysłowiowo ,,dają sobie wejść na głowę". Tak bardzo zależy im na pokoju, że nie zauważają zagrożeń, które na nich czychają. Lubią wylegiwać się na otwartych przestrzeniach, najlepiej polach uprawnych bądź leśnych polanach. Stado Skalnego Upadku Surowi, niezłomni eksploratorzy podziemnych tuneli, grot, jaskin i zbiorników wodnych. Młode są od początku zmuszane do ciężkiej pracy przy kopaniu i przesuwaniu kamieni. Z pozoru małomówne i niewzruszone jak...skała, to taka naprawdę pracowite i odważne wy, które są po prostu za bardzo zapatrzone w swoją pracę. Żyją, ja można się domyślić, przeważnie w jaskiniach. Stado Nocnych Wydm Tak zwany ,,złoty środek". Lwy te są praktykują wszystko po trochu-polowanie, zielarstwo i walkę. Dość dobrze opiekują się młodymi, są szybkimi biegaczami, często ich sezon łowiecki rozpoczyna się w nocy, stąd nazwa grupy. Mają swój kodeks honorowy. Prowadzą koczowniczy tryb życia, wędrują to tu, to tam, dziennie przemiarzając wiele kilometrów. Nierzadko wchodzą na same wierzchołki gór. Zagrożenia naturalne Lwy Burzowe są rasą raczej unikającą ludzi, choć kiedyś było inaczej (więcej o tym później). Z tego względu nie mają w nas wrogów O wiele bardziej mogą się obawiać podgatunków wilków, lisów, które porywają młode, lub dużych drapieżnych ptaków, zwłaszcza orłów. by chronić cenne potomstwo, samica Rasy Burzowej opuszcza swoje stado w towarzystwie dwóch osobników płci męskiej, urządza legowisko we wnętrzu głębokiej jaskini w skale i tam rodzi lwiątka, po czym odchodzi z powrotem do swojej grupy. Przez następny miesiąc przynosi im jedzenie, a dopiero po minięciu tych dni ma pozwolenie zabrania ich do stada, kiedy potrafią chodzić i co najważniejsze-ratować się ucieczką w razie zagrożenia. Lwy Burzowe, z racji posiadania niewielu mocy, musi ufać swojemu instynktowi, który czasem zawodzi. Bywa, że giną, spadając w przepaść, gubią się we mgle, chorują, kiedy zjedzą jakieś zatrute pożywienie. Szczególnie narażone są lwiątka. Jeden z małych kuzynów Tambiego został, porwany przez jastrzębia. Legendy Lodowe oczy Lwy Burzowe to dość przesądna rasa, która z racji swojej niewesołej historii mocno zwraca uwagę na wygląd nowych członków stada. Pożądanym jest, aby lwiątko miało niebieskie, zielone albo najlepiej fioletowe oczy, gdyż te barwy są dla nich szczęśliwymi i posiadacz takich oczu ma dużą szansę zyskać wysoką rangę w grupie. Na żółto, brązowo i pomarańczowo-okie lewki patrzy się nieprzychylnie, zaś te o czerwonym wzroku są spalone na starcie, a najczęściej zaraz po urodzeniu podrzucane innemu stadu lub nawet zabijane. Źle traktuje się także młode, których grzywa zarasta na kolor rudy-nie mają one żadnych szans na zdobycie szacunku innych. Ma to związek ze starą legendą o demonie Chakim, którego przyjął postać lwa burzowego i obwinił stado o nieszczęścia ludzi, a co zaczęli masowo wybijać rasę. Chakim miał krwisto czerwone oczy i kręconą, rudą grzywę. Moce Jak wspomniano wcześniej, Lwy Burzowe nie posiadają zbyt wiele nadprzyrodzonych mocy. Niektóre mają więcej nietypowych zdolności, a inne w ogóle ich nie dziedziczą. Trzęsienie Ziemi Umiejętność żyjąca poniekąd własnym życiem. Nie da się jej samodzielnie wytworzyć, pojawia się w chwilach wielkiego strachu lub skupienia (np. U lwicy stającej w obronie młodych). Ma niewielki obszar działania, trwa około 15-40 sekund, ale to wystarczy, aby stworzyć głębokie szczeliny w skalistym, górskim gruncie i pogrzebać przeciwnika. Jest 75 % na to, że nowo narodzony lew burzowy będzie posiadał tę zdolność. Telekineza czyli inaczej unoszenie przedmiotów siłą umysłu. Moc skrajnie rzadka, urodzenie się potomstwa z tym darem graniczy z cudem. Jedynym znanym posiadaczem telekinezy był Tambi. Lepkie opuszki łap Zwane po prostu ,,przyssawkami", pozwalają się łatwiej poruszać w świecie pionowych ścian i stromych zbocz. Lider musi je posiadać. Szansa odziedziczenia: 50-60 % Hybrydy Lew Burzowy & Lew Szlachetny Niezależnie, jakim kamieniem szlachetnym będzie ojciec/matka lwiątka, młode i tak urodzi się liliowo-szare, a jedynie jego oczy będą miały kolor futra rodzica. Grzywa również będzie w odcieniu szarości. Taka hybryda potrafi daleko skakać, ale po za tym nie ma żadnych mocy. Lew Burzowy & Lew Damisto Bardzo dziwna ,,mieszanka". Lwiątko urodzone z takiego związku będzie miało zawsze kasztanowe futro, usiane ciemnobrązowymi plamami (szczególnie w okolicach karku), zawsze będzie posiadać zielone oczy i niezależnie od płci zawsze będzie zgarbione. Rodzą się też z kanciastymi, szerokimi pyskami, a samcom w ogóle nie rosną grzywy, ewentualnie tylko grzywka na uszach i policzkach. Posiadają moc wytwarzania specyficznych ultradźwięków, które potrafią mocno się odbić na zdrowiu przeciwnika. Lew Burzowe & Lew Smoczy Takie hybrydy są zawsze w kolorze dymu, mają skudloną, grubą sierść i niezwykle długie ogony, którymi mogą oplatać nawet grube drzewa. Nie mają żadnych mocy. Lew Burzowe & Zwykły Lew Takie młode rodzi się najczęściej z beżowym kolorem futra. W dorosłości charakteryzują go duże, mocno odstające uszy i krótka, sztywna grzywa, przypominająca kołnierz. Nie ma żadnych mocy. Lew Burzowy & Lew Podwodny. Hybryda będzie wyglądać jak normalny lew, ale jego tylne nogi będą nienaturalnie krótkie. Kategoria:Rasy postaci